Showdown and the Orog warcamp
The party started fighting their way through the second level of the Orog's warcamp. Grumuk's men lead a charge into the cavern once the first band was defeated by the party. The floor was drenched in blood by the end, multiple cleaved orcs and goblins litter the floor, various gnolls speared and lastly a goblin was immolated before being knocked out by Arlo. Last was the Orog, his Ogre companion and the Goblin Shaman, all that stood between them, the infamous pit was an iron door. The party investigated the surrounding area, finding potions, gold, silver, copper as well as various valuable items as well as a small bag of holding. Erebos charged into the final area with the Orog as he heard the sounds of innocent men and women having their throats cut and being cast into the pit as sacrifices to the goblin's gods. The rest of the party followed closely, the goblin shaman, whose eyes turn a deep red shoots an lightning bolt into the roof of the cavern behind the party blocking their exit. The Orog turned and welcomed them, promising he will take their heads and then slaughter all the of the turncoat Orcs lead by Grumuk. He charges the group with his large half giant great axe. The party split into two, one focusing on the shaman and ogre who starts to rip the supports from the wooden structure which seems to be holding back a reservoir water, and the other on the Orog leader. Both sides take serious damage, the shaman being impailed by a javalin and falls into the pit, orge is disintegrated and Orog seeing defeat hacks at the remaining support causing a wall of water to sweep away all the party members and drag them into the pit. They awaken in a large underground lagoon. The decomposing bodies of the slaughtered townsfolk litter the ground as well as the bodies of the shaman and Orog. His head is taken and the party start walking along the lagoon shore looking for an exit. The caverns wind their way through the belly of the mountain until they hear the sounds of rushing water, on inspection the party find a long underground river, flowing fast, winding its way with a small path beside it and 800ft in the distance, the glow of braziers. The party follow the path and before them in the light of the braziers a bridge and a large magical door, with skeletal bodies littering the floor, all with stones similar to the one that was seize of the cliff top. The group decide to rest, and upon waking try and figure out the riddle of the door. Slowly they start to solve it. but just before they finish they are attacked by a party of kobolds, slingshot whips through the air, Arlo decides to try cover the bridge as the rest of the party try and finish the puzzle before a horde of kobolds decend on them. They manage to solve the puzzle, the door starts to open and they rush through, as they pass through Ansem takes a keystone and it starts to close again. Sealing them in the dark tunnel. No lights shine and none are made to. They now rely on their compatriots with dark vision. After what feels like hours of walking a cross roads appears. A road leading to Halls which smells of roasting meat, the a central road which leads to Bridge, its air is clean and the final, Reservoir, its air damp and musty. The party decide on the path to the Halls and come across a door, closed, with light streaming around the sides and the deep vocal sound of broken common and goblin. Azure starts to translate before barging in "What's cooking?" Six hobgoblins stare stunned for a moment before reaching for their weapons and shouting "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS IN THE HALLS!" One runs to an adjacent room and the sounds of a bell ring out and the sounds of footsteps can be heard. Well, that was an entrance... What's the plan now? Retreat back or fight your way through?